Talk:Immortal Children of the Goddess
So, I guess you're not coming back to Gravity Force? If you were, then you wouldn't have made this page. I seriously don't know what to say, other than good luck with this, whatever this is.....--Feel the Rage (Talk) 21:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Depends I will decide if I will and if I can on next Wednesday my 21 birthday. If the "problem" which is my business is resloved that I will ask Sei or an admin to delete this page. Besides I think some got mad when I quit like that and may not want me back for fear of me doing it again.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I already know the reason. So, I'd like to ask if I'm someone that is attempting to corrupt GF. I mean, you seem to evading the question, as Njalm and Void have both ask and you've neglected to give them an answer. Also, I can see why someone would be upset about someone deserting their team. I find it quite insult, to be honest. And if you are waiting till then, there was no point in making this article, as it should be made after your final decision is made. Plus, it's basically Gravity Force with a different name. Fine if yall REALLY want to know whom is corrupt and such its me ok. I have been decaying the possible future of the Gravity Force with my weird ideas and my articles of medicore spelling and grammer. So I decided if I cannot change at least this much than I shouldn't be part of the group. I made this group just as a possible safety net. For if I decide to come back I doubt others would want me to return. There is my reason happy?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's really not that big of a deal. Even if your articles are mediocre and weird, we're not gonna cast you aside because of it. And if you do decide to comeback, I won't be a support vote, for the sole reason that I feel like you deserted GF for a rather feeble reason. : :You say feeble I say important. The reason I am doing this and why now its if I cannot change the way I am online fanfiction by the time I am 21 than I doubt I could. Why do you think I keep up with events and things like when to give people votes when I they want to join the GF before they even ask and the like. So that I can improve things so that others can enjoy their own work without the hardship of work.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) So.. that's why? Honestly TD5, that is in all honesty quite ridicolous, while you have your issues with writing its quite frankly not that big a problem - Dyslexia, as I suspect that you have is a very common diagnosis. The only way that you could damage the Gravity Force would be for you to be a troller, or some other sort of troublemaker. Which you aren't. Your ideas can at times be abit random I admit, but not all ideas are good ones - though your contributions are usually rather good, otherwise I wouldn't have made use of them myself, such as with Hiroya the same also goes for Kenji I suspect. Njalm2 22:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure whether to be angry or confused, so I'll go for the middle and say I'm... perplexed. I told you, if you wanted a change, do it yourself. If you feel your articles aren't up to standards, then go back, put em through spell check, and ask the people on GF for help or pointers in improving your grammar. If you feel your ideas are degrading the future of GF, then when people actually give you advice, take it. Adapt, and rework. Sometimes, what you originally wanted, might not be what you end up getting. Improving your abilities as a writer is simple, requiring four words, "Can you help me?". Yet you decided to quit the GF...for this!? Are you serious!? How do you expect anyone to take you seriously, when you pull crap like this? I mean...my god. This is so childish, I can't believe I'm even bothering to write a response. You should have tried to clean up your current articles, or do something constructive. But whatever, I suppose learning life the hard way is necessity for some people. I'm with Kou on this. If you want back in, I wont be giving a support vote. And don't apologize, just do something to improve yourself. Until then. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I am just here to say, it looks as though you may not be coming back. While I understand where the others are coming from, I must admit I undrstand where you may be coming from as well. So guys please listen to this, say you didn't like something and you didnt want to hurt your friends with it, would you honestly stick around? Asking for help isnt easy for everyone. While it may be pride, some just may be afraid of being shunned. While this may not be the case with TD5, this is just an example. Just think...some people have things they feel that must wok on alone. I'm sure ALL of you have somethiing you may not like about yourself and dont want others to help you change. Well this may be what bothers him. Honestly, not be rude but I'm quite embarrased to call all you that attacked TD5 members of the GF. We are a group of friends not a group of those that attack someone when they do something we don't agree with. I understand the angre for the seemingly 'betrayal" of sorts but all the while, every member is free to leave. But by the same token, just coming and going as you please will not be tolerated, unless its for a personal life reason. As for TD5's membership, when he wants to join, we will hold a vote as we do with most things on the GF talk page and go from there. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) His actions were self-destructive in nature, and if things dont change, they will continue to be self-destructive. I've tried offering advice, and being helpful, but if he doesnt want my help than there isnt much I can do. At this point, I've exhausted myself in doing everything I can do to help. There's only so much one can do over the internet. If he wants to improve then he can show it. Clean up any articles he finds that are substandard. Do something. Prove that he's honestly trying to get better. It doesnt even take much effort, copy/paste into spellcheck, click a few times, repeat as necessary. 10-15 minutes tops for some of his longer articles. I also understand that people make mistakes, we're only human, but I and many others have asked several times as to why he was doing this, and he's been evading the question. Deliberately misleading people, doing things to get a reaction, and then creating this page as a "safety net"? I've given him the benefit of the doubt before, but this is pushing it too far. He made a big spectacle of quitting, let everyone know about it, when asked for why, he's at best vague, hinting at "corruption" within the GF. When people asked for specific details to see what they can do to help or what they can do to get him not to quit, he evaded the questions, and now he creates this page? If this were an isolated mistake, it'd be easy to overlook, but it isnt. Thats why I'm mad, and probably why other people are mad too. I'm not justifying my or anyone else's actions, but I am letting those who think otherwise the reasons behind them. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) For the record. When I stated I quit on the Gravity Force's Talk Page others came asking I never expected to have people reply to it. So when people started to reply I just went ahead and just told the members I interact with the most. However, don't pressume to know anyone of me I am mentally normal just like everyone else. And if I was "self-destructive or deliberately misleading people" than there would be more times that I was like this which there has never been. If I want to be shy or full coming of the details of my reasons than thats my right. :I have to agree with Void on this. If he's not willing to take assistance, when it's been offered on several occasions, then there isn't anything we can do to help. And I also agree with the fact that he made a huge deal about leaving, yet wouldn't give us a real answer as to why until today, and that answer was rather, not to sound rude, pathetic. And Raze, I must say, your argument can be argued against several times over. The fact of the matter is that this is the internet; pride shouldn't be apart of it. And shunned? No one in Gravity Force has ever been shunned for asking for help. If anything, they've been praised. Like you said, we're a community of friends, and we thrive on helping each other. "I'm sure ALL of you have something you may not like about yourself and don't want others to help you change." I really hate to sound perfect ('cause I know I'm not), but I don't have anything I don't like about myself. My personal philosophy (and I have a few of them) is that you should never not like anything about yourself. It just gives others and excuse to not like you. But, I digress... Lastly, no one "attacked" Despair; we voiced our opinions on how he went about this process. Sorry, I know this came off incredibly rude, but it was how I feel. But as yall cannot accept to give someone time to think about their inner-personal standing in a group than I won't come back. Simple solution. After the Valhalla Tournament is over than, I will nolonger interact with yall as that seem to be what some of you have want. Beside why return to where others hate you now thats unusual.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :The fact of the matter is that we don't hate you, Despair. We don't like how you went about it. That does not constitute hatred. But, if you believe that to be the case, then so be it. :Just to make it clear. I do not hate you TD5 and I was looking forward to working with you soon. Enough Alright, I've been turning a blind eye away from this, but now, this drama has escalated far beyond what is needed here. This is a wikia meant for fun, plain and simple. You can call it a place to make friends, practice writing, or whatever, but at the end of the day, you're all here for entertainment. The GF calls themselves a group of friends, right? Well, friends (mostly directed toward Kou, Njalm, and I think Void too) don't just point out the negative aspects of their decisions. Yes, real friends do have to tell their friends the cold hard truth sometimes, but best friends (which I assume GF members would like to try to consider eachother as on here) also assist their friends through rough times. Even if you don't agree with Despair's reasoning, that doesn't matter. The last thing a friend needs is your judgement. You should be trying to make sense of these negative emotions and trying to help him the best way you can, and at the end of the day, if it becomes apparent that you can't, you must let Despair make the decision himself. No matter what help or judgement or whatever you place, Despair must be the one to make that decision. Everybody understand what I mean? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Sei, but a real friend, in most cases, is the same thing as a best friend (at least, in my experiences), and I feel that the truth needed to be told. I was fine with him making up his mind next week and everything. All I wanted to know was who he was saying was corrupting GF, and when he told us that it was him and that stuff about being corrupted at 21 and all, I felt the need to tell him what I thought. Like I said to Luxe, I was not attacking him, I was voicing my opinion, which everyone is allowed to do. I never said, or attempted to say, "since you quit, don't even think about coming back, 'cause everyone hates you now!" No, I said he wouldn't receive my vote. And about Despair making this decision, I was never trying to push him to quit or stay; I just put down what I felt from a member of our little organization. ::I understand the reasoning of voicing one's opinion, but in some cases, voicing one's opinion doesn't accomplish anything. The point I'm trying to make is, whether you agree with Despair or not, ask yourself: do you consider him your friend? If the answer is yes, then you have to trust that he will overcome any negative emotions he's feeling, and if the need arises, that's when you guys step in to help. But again, to each his own. You guys are a team, the GF, so I trust you guys to handle this on your own, I won't interfere further. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. For the record, and this is directed at Twilight, I do not under any circumstance hate you. As I've said before, we may have disagreements and different opinions, but that doesn't mean I hate you. Yes you made a mistake, and while I may have been harsh, I wanted you to know what you did that made me and some of the others angry. That wasn't an "attack" against you, it was meant to illustrate your actions and the negative consequences of them. I've repeatedly said, that I want you to improve, and I'm sure everyone else does too, be it emotionally or otherwise. If our friends are in a rut, we want them to get better so they can be stronger than they were yesterday. If you still believe we hate you, than I honestly don't know what to tell you, and I hope that at some point, you see otherwise. Believe me, you'll know hate when you see it. It is ugly, disgusting, without reason or purpose, and wants nothing more than to destroy you. I think I can speak for the people on this site, as well as the GF that we don't want you to quit, but if this is how you feel, despite the advice, and offerings of help given, then it is ultimately your choice and your choice alone. What you do hereafter, is up to you. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Okay guys, that's enough. Seriously now. How long ago was it that Fenix removed his name from the list? There wasn't anything said then. If Twilight wishes to leave the GF, then that is his own personnal choice, made by him alone. He has a right to that choice, last time I checked, so all we can do is respect his decision and offer him help if he asks for it. And I find myself agreeing with what Raze has written farther up as well. We aren't a group who go about attacking anyone for their own personnal choice! We owe Twilight that much at least, since he has contributed quite a bit to the GF and the BFF wiki as a whole (his tourney and prizes, powers and races etc), so lets respect his decision and leave it at that. When it comes down to it folks, we are all members of the BFF wiki before we were members of the GF, who come here because we wish to add our own ideas, twists and story-lines in a Bleach setting, and for others to improve their writing skills while having fun at the same time. Whether you do that in a team - like the GF - or through solo stories as I do as well, we all come here for the entertainment and fun of it; as Sei rightly noted above. Not for arguments. Leave those in the real-world, eh, and give Twilight the respect the guy deserves. I know we're better than this, for one. :Now, this is aimed solely at Twilight. Just because you've left the GF pal, does not mean you suddenly cannot work with us again in the future. I know I don't hate you, for one. You'll either return, or you won't. Its that simple, dude. I hope you'll at least stick around the wiki, because I for one know that I'm looking another pop at both Purinsu and Haru later down the line, in some shape or fashion. What I'm trying to say here pal, is that I wish you all the luck in the world, with whatever decision you make and hope you get over whatever problems and feelings your experiecing. You'll get over these negative feelings and be back to your usual, helpful self in no time flat. Count on it :P Anyways, I don't agree with your own fool notion that your dragging the GF down, just let me add. I've always found your ideas interesting. If you wanna talk or just ask for advice, I'm only a message away, as are the others, pal :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Delete Will an Admin please delete this article? Thank you?: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC)